


How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one way to get Jihoon out of bed on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song with the same name.

Soonyoung has always been a morning bird. 

Perhaps it was because he was raised in a household that awakened a few minutes after the sun exchanged positions with the moon. Perhaps it was because his mother woke him up with the fresh essence of oil-drenched meat and fluffy carbohydrates that the little boy loved. 

Perhaps it was the fact that Saturdays are the only time when Soonyoung can sit down with his whole family that was usually busy during the weekday and actually learn about their lives.

Whatever the reason being, Soonyoung was up nice and early on the Saturday his Jihoon was finally home from the music studio.

–

He wasn’t much of a chef, but he knew a thing or two in the kitchen. Over the course of a few weeks, he learned culinary tips and tricks from his friend, Junhui, a culinary student. Soonyoung went from making scrambled eggs with the shell getting stuck in the bowl to tossing and flipping stir fry in the bowl on the stove. Dramatic improvement.

He shared his small apartment with Lee Jihoon, one of his friends from school that he ended up getting closer to after they graduated.

Jihoon was a prodigy. Not only did he manage to get into the toughest university in the country, he got in with a scholarship from their music department. Soonyoung was very happy for his friend indeed. But as he saw that he barely saw Jihoon eat or sleep, he grew worried.

“Don’t worry,” Jihoon would always reassure him as he yawned. “You should be worrying about your studies as well. I’ll be fine.”

But Soonyoung always worried. Deeply.

During the first semester into the program, Jihoon started coming to the apartment later and later. Pretty soon, he started sleeping at the studio. The only time he came to the apartment was to eat or sleep on the weekends.

–

Soonyoung got up extra early to get the fresh ingredients at the market down the street.

He walked down, greeting the regular elders that he passes by on the weekends. He stopped by Seungcheol’s vegetable stand to grab a few items.

“We have a new offer!” Seungcheol smiled. “Buy three tomatoes, get a fourth one free!”

While Soonyoung kept trying to tell his friend that tomatoes are a fruit, he declined his offer, waving at him as he continued walking.

“Jisoo hyung!” he called out at the flower shop next door.

“You’re here earlier than usual, y’know?” Jisoo snickered as he waved at his friend behind the cash register. “What is it this time, boss? Another for the mother?”

“No, my roommates back and I want to make him a good breakfast.”

Jisoo nodded. “Well, I don’t get that request often, but, I think I have just the thing.” Soonyoung let his hyung do his job as he looked around the shop.

He knew Jihoon wasn’t much of a flower or a gift person, but he always appreciated the idea.

Surprisingly, Jisoo came in with a fresh bouquet already prepared. “ Alstroemeria,” he said as he handed it to Soonyoung. “Symbolizes friendship and devotion,” he explained.

Soonyoung nodded, very thankful for his friend’s efforts. 

–

It wasn’t long before Soonyoung came back with his supplies and the smell of something coming from the kitchen.

Oh shit, he thought. He probably left the stove on before he left. He slammed the door behind him, but heard a utensil fall in the kitchen.

Soonyoung froze, waiting to hear something else, but all he heard was an egg behind fried.

“S-Soonyoung?” a voice came from the kitchen.

“J-jihoon?” Soonyoung asked back. “I thought you were asleep–” he walked to the kitchen to peek through the doorway.

“No! Don’t come in!” Jihoon barked.

Soonyoung immediately pressed his back against the wall. He was taken by surprised.

“Ah, I’m– I’m making you breakfast–” the little musician uttered out. “I thought you were still in your bedroom, so I went out of the kitchen to make you eggs as a surprise–”

Soonyoung snickered. Jihoon is never one to get up early, especially to make breakfast for his roommate. What a delightful surprise.

“Uh– actually how do you like your eggs?” Jihoon asked as he peaked his head out of the doorway and looked right at Soonyoung against the wall.

His roommate jumped in shock. “Here,” Soonyoung sighed as he walked into the kitchen as Jihoon followed behind. He saw the pan, spatula, and egg all set up. The egg was in the sizzling pan and the spatula was on the counter before Jihoon grabbed the utensil.

“So, uh, yeah,” Jihoon coughed as he leaned over to adjust the heat on the stove. “How do you like your eggs?”

Soonyoung grinned at his roommate. He silently walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist before leaning his head against Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I like my eggs with a hug,” Soonyoung chuckled.


End file.
